Prior to the Wedding
by bellabeee
Summary: Sequel to my story "Prior to the Engagement"  Told from Aria's point of view about the events leading up to her and Ezra's wedding.  Reviews are GREATLY appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe it has already been two weeks since Ezra proposed to me. I was just getting used to all of it; however, tonight it was going to start to feel more real. Tonight, we were having our engagement party at my parent's house. It was 9:00 am and Ezra was in the shower and I was waiting for his parents to come. They were going to take us out this morning for breakfast, then later on in the afternoon we were going to go to my parent's house and set up for the party. It was just going to be a small get together, but I was super excited to see all of our friends together again.

Finally, I heard the doorbell ring. So I made my way over to the door and opened it.

"Aria!" Both of his parents said in unison, and then they attacked me with a hug.

"Congratulations!" Ezra's dad said.

"Thanks you so much, John!" I was so happy that I felt comfortable calling his parents by their first names, it was way awkward when I didn't feel comfortable.

"Let me see that ring, Aria!" his mom said, "My son doesn't do too bad, huh?"

I chuckled, "Not bad at all, Victoria!"

"Guys! Let me through, I would like to see more than the hallway." Ezra's younger brother, Zack, pushed through, "Hey!" he gave me a big hug, "so you're going to be my new sister in law?"

"Yes I am!"

"Maybe you can hook me up with one of the bridesmaids?"

"Oh please, Zack, can you go get my phone? I think I left it in the car" his mom asked.

"Sure, I'll be right back."

"So Aria how does it feel?"

"It feels wonderful! I'm so excited to get all of the wedding things planned out, I think we are really going to enjoy doing it. We haven't really talked seriously about any of the big details so maybe while you guys are here we could start?"

"Sure, we would be happy to help..."

"Mom! Dad!" Ezra finally came out of the shower.

"Ezra!" They both hugged him.

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks Dad! Where's Zack?"

"I left my phone in the car, so he's getting it, should be back soon."

"Good, at least he's doing something useful." Ezra laughed. Him and Zack definitely had some playful sibling rivalry going on.

"You know what? Since everyone's ready, let's just meet him down there and we can leave"

So we started to the car, met Zack, and drove to the restaurant. After we went to the restaurant, Ezra's parents and brother checked in to the hotel they were staying at. Finally we all arrived back at our apartment, we had a little bit of time before we had to be at my parent's house.

"So, we finally get to meet the Montgomery's today?" Ezra's dad said.

"Yeah," Ezra said, "They're super nice, you're going to love them."

"What are their names again?" Victoria asked.

"Well, my mom's name is Ella, my dad's name is Byron, and my brother's name is Mike."

"Alright, I'll try my hardest to remember."

"I'm just surprised we haven't met them before," John said.

"Yeah, things just have never worked out when you were visiting."

"That just means you guys will have to visit more!" At this, Ezra shot me a look. He loved his family, but he also very much enjoyed his independence.

"So, have you guys decided on who is going to be the groomsmen and bridesmaids and what not?"

"Zack! Stop it! I'm not hooking you up with anyone!"

"Boys, boys!" I said, "Well, this is one detail we have talked about, and we're going to announce it tonight. My maid of honor is going to be Hanna and the other bridesmaids are going to be Spencer and Emily. They're all friends from high school."

"And my best man is going to be you of course, Zack. Hardy and Aria's brother, Mike, are going to be the other groomsmen."

"Will the all be there tonight?"

"Yes! I can't wait to tell them all!"

We talked for a little bit longer about how our lives were going and how Hollis was, and it was finally time for us to head over to my parents. We took both mine and Ezra's car. because five people could not squish into either of our cars. When we got there, I could tell that Ezra was a little bit nervous, so I pulled him aside. "Hun, why are you nervous?"

"I'm not, Aria."

"Yes you are, I can tell when you're nervous about something."

"It's just our parents are meeting for the first time, what if they don't like each other? They didn't like me at first."

"Ezra, they didn't like you because we were dating and you were my teacher! They are going to love you."

"Well! Are we going or what?" I heard Victoria say.

"Come on," I whispered to Ezra, "They're waiting!"

Ezra took a deep breath, "Okay"

We went into my parent's house, and the first few hellos were a little bit awkward, but it quickly warmed up. Victoria and Ella acted like long lost high school best friends as they were straightening up, Byron and John started cooking together, and Mike and Zack sat on the couch talking about how hot my friends were.

"You know what?" I asked the two boys, "You two disgust me! It's a good thing we're family or else I would think you were both seriously deranged, Can you do something else besides talk about boobs?"

"At least we're not talking about yours!" Mike said, and I playfully swatted at his head.

The party was going to start at 6, so around 4:30 Ezra's family went back to the hotel to change, and Ezra, my family, and I went into the upstairs bedrooms and bathrooms to get ready. The party was set to be in somewhat formal attire, so of course, I wanted to look perfect. I mean it was to celebrate Ezra and I getting engaged. I threw on a ivory satin dress that was trimmed in black with black satin heels that had a bow in the back of the heels. I curled my hair and pulled the front of it back. I also put in diamond stud earrings that complemented my ring beautifully.

When I was done, I knocked on the bathroom door that Ezra was getting ready in. He opened the door, he was wearing black dress pants and a black shirt that was yet to be buttoned. I slipped my arms under his shirt and hugged his bare skin.

"Hi sexy!" I moaned into his muscular chest.

"You're the sexy one!" He pulled away, "Let me get a good look at you! I think I picked a good one!"

I went up on my tippy toes and gave him a kiss, "I think I was the one who got the good one."

He started buttoning his shirt, "Any idea what time it is? There's no clocks in here."

"I think it's around 5:45. Scootch over, you're hogging all the mirror space."

"Sorry! I didn't know you needed so much mirror!" We laughed.

I finished doing my makeup and we went downstairs and waited for the guests to arrive.

* * *

><p>Make sure you check out what happened before their engagement in my story, Prior to the Engagement!<p>

Also, please review my story! It would make me so so happy :)


	2. Chapter 2

After Ezra's family came back, it wasn't long before the first guests started to show up. The first people to show up were Spencer and Toby. Ezra's parent's greeted them at the door and told them that we were in the other room.

"Aria! Congratulations! I am so happy for you! Let me see the ring!" I held out my left hand while I hugged Toby with my right arm. Ezra was right behind me and shook Toby's hand and hug Spencer once she let my hand go. "Mr. Fitz!"

"Spencer, how many times have I told you..."

"I know...Ezra. But just for old times sake?"

"It's so good to see you guys!" Ezra looked relieved that I changed the subject, "I know we're always talking and we've hung out a few times, but it's been way too long since we all hung out. "

"I know, Spence. We need a night out asap."

"Never thought I would see my classmate and my English teacher getting married." Toby laughed.

"Doesn't happen to often, does it?" Ezra replied back. "I don't mean to cut this conversation short, but guests are starting to arrive and Aria and I should go be social."

"Okay," Spencer settled, "but come back! I'm not done talking to you!"

So we went and started greeting more guests. Some of our family members who lived nearby came, Hanna, Hardy, Emily, Maya, Mike's new girlfriend whose name was Rachel, the girls' parents, and some of Ezra's friends from college and work came.

After we ate dinner I pulled the girls aside.

"I wanted to ask you all a favor..."

"Of course we will, Aria!" Emily gushed.

"I haven't even asked a question yet!"

"but we know what it's going to be." Spencer added.

"I want to know if you girls will be my bridesmaids, and Hanna, will you be my maid of honor?"

"Of course!" They almost all said in unison.

"What colors are we thinking here, Aria? I would prefer something like purple or blue." Hanna asked.

"Hanna! It's Aria's wedding, she will pick that out."

"Yes, and because I am the maid of honor, I need to guide her and help her pick the colors that will look good on us."

"You won't be the maid of honor for that much longer if you act like that Han." Emily snipped.

"Girls! We haven't talked about colors yet, but I've been thinking that maybe we will do something like black and ivory and a light teal?"

"That would be so pretty, Aria!"

"Very classy!"

"I guess I can work with that." At that, I playfully hit Hanna's arm.

"I'm not sure yet though, we haven't really talked about anything yet. I think we will talk about it a lot now, since his parents are staying here for a few days."

"Nevertheless, Aria, What ever you do, it will be gorgeous, and you will look gorgeous." Spencer said, I could always count on her to bring us back into the main point of the conversation.

"Thanks guys, I knew I could count on you."

"Aria, we've been best friends since 7th grade, how could you even think that we might say no." Emily said and put her arms around all of us. It felt so good to be together.

"So! Enough about me! What is going on in your lives? Emily! I hear you're with Maya again!"

"Yeah, she actually just moved in with me..."

"Em! You didn't tell us this before!"

"Jeeze, Hanna. I didn't get the chance."

"Toby is still good, I guess. I wish I was engaged; we've only been together for what...like 7 years? Isn't it time he dropped the question?"

"It'll happen soon enough, Spence," I said, "and Hanna! How's Hardy? We all know you're just waiting for the perfect moment to start gushing about everything!"

Hanna took a deep breath, "Oh girls! He's just wonderful! I'm so happy that Ezra got us together! We even went to pick out Aria's ring together."

"Damn Hanna! Good job!" Spencer exclaimed.

"I mean, we're not anywhere near getting engaged or even living together, but for only being together for a little over two months, I'm happy."

"Good Hanna! I'm happy for you!"

Then, I felt someone grab me from behind, "Ezra! Jeeze, you scared me!" I turned around and we kissed.

"You're so beautiful."

"Thank you sweetie, you are so handsome."

"Get out of here you two! Get a room! I'm pretty sure you guys didn't engage in this much PDA when we were in high school." Hanna interrupted.

"Hanna, that's because he was our teacher at the time..."

"Will you guys ever let me live that down?"

"Actually...no...probably not, but we love you anyhow."

"Well thank you for your approval Spencer, but I came in here to let you guys know that we're going to do toasts and announce the bridal party in a few minutes, and I figured you guys would want to be there."

I kissed him again, "Thanks for letting me know, my dear. I'll be right there."

We all went and grabbed some cocktails and joined everyone else who was sitting in the living room.

John and Victoria stood up, Victoria started talking "For those of you who don't know us, we are Ezra's parents. Our son called us a few weeks telling us that he was planning on asking Aria to marry him. It wasn't a surprise, but we couldn't be more thrilled. Aria is one of the sweetest girls we know and we are so happy to be welcoming her into our family. Aria and Ezra here's to a wonderful and happy engagement and a long and wonderful marriage, we are so happy for you. Cheers!" Everyone clinked his or her glasses together and Ezra and I stood up.

"Thank you so much to all of you for coming, Aria and I could not be more appreciative to have you all here. Ever since meeting Aria, I have grown more and more in love with her every day, and I am so happy to now be calling her my fiancé, and soon to be calling her my wife. I've had many requests to tell the engagement story tonight, so I figured I would just say it now so everyone can hear," the guests chuckled at this, "So the morning of that day, I had Hanna and Hardy," the two waved their hands like British royalty, they were both ridiculously goofy, but perfect for one another, "go and put up lights all over the little plaza in the center of Rosewood, you know where the gazebo is, and I also had them put out a bouquet of white roses..."

"Which are my favorite!" I interrupted.

"We went out to eat early that evening, and curious Aria here, wanted to go see why they were so lit up. One thing led to another, I got down on one knee, she said yes, and so on and so forth...here we are!"

"...and I couldn't be more happy! So now, we're going to announce our wedding party."

"My best man is going to be my wonderful little brother, you notice the sarcasm in my voice when I say wonderful?, Zack. And my groomsmen are going to be my best friend from college, Hardy, and Aria's younger brother, Mike"

"And my maid of honor is going to be Hanna Marin, and my bridesmaids are going to be Spencer Hastings and Emily Fields, my best friends from high school."

"Once again, we can't thank you enough for coming. However, please eat the food that is still left, Aria and I do not want to be taking all of this back to the apartment tonight."

I kissed Ezra on the cheek, "I love you so much, you know that?"

"I do, but not nearly as much as I love you, Mrs. Aria Fitz."


	3. Chapter 3

Nearly six months had passed since our engagement party and it was now the middle of December. It was a lazy cold Sunday and the girls and I were going dress shopping. My mom was also coming. Also, Victoria and our flower girl, Addison, who was Ezra's little cousin, drove in just for the weekend. We had figured out a lot about the wedding since the party. We were getting married in May, we were having the ceremony at my church, the reception was going to be in a swanky hotel hall, and the colors were going to be like I previously thought, black, ivory (not white), and turquoise.

We arrived at the bridal boutique for our appointment. At first the worker bombarded us with questions, and she pulled loads of dresses for all of us. We figured it was best to do all of the dress shopping today, probably a bad idea for my sanity, but a great idea because it was hard for Victoria and Addison to get here. We decided to do my dress first, and then go from there. I found it surprisingly quick, I tried on a 4 or 5, but I automatically fell in love with the second one I tried on. I tried it on one last time before giving them the okay. It was completely ivory lace with satin underneath. It had a strapless sweetheart neckline and was trimmed with satin on the neckline. It was A-line with a semi-cathedral train. It was somewhat plain, but it was completely gorgeous.

Ella looked at me and started tearing up, "Aria, you look so beautiful."

"Doesn't she?" Victoria added.

I then looked over at Hanna and she was crying too.

"Hanna you too?" I laughed with half teary eyes.

"You just look so gorgeous, Ar. I mean, you're always like super pretty, but you look like a freaking princess."

"Thanks Han." I wanted to give them all hugs, but I was on the pedestal and I didn't want to rip the dress that desperately needed hemmed.

Ella came up and hugged me, "My little Aria is all grown up! I can't believe it. She's going to be getting married. I'm so happy for you honey."

"We're all happy for you," Emily added.

"You're living in some sort of fairy tale parallel universe." Spencer said, "Can you give me an invitation to your world?"

"guys stop!" I said, I was crying too now, "Let's find everyone else's dresses."

After we found my dress, we got dresses for the mothers and for Addison. She had an adorable dress that was similar to mine. Finally, the girls were picking out their dresses. They actually were very compromising, which I was extremely nervous about. We decided on long turquoise strapless sweetheart neckline dresses that were trimmed in black, which flattered each of the girls. After we left the boutique, the girls and I went out lunch.

"So, Aria, I have an idea."

"Oh goodness, Hanna, that has never been a good thing to come out of your mouth." Emily chuckled.

"No really! I even talked to Zack about it and he seems to like it too!"

"Okay, Hanna, shoot."

"So, I was thinking. Neither you or Ezra are really into the whole 'lets-go-out-and-play-with-hookers' idea, so for the bachelor and bachelorette parties, let's have a combined one!"

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked.

"Well, all of us, as in us and the groomsmen, and Spencer you can bring Toby, and Maya can come too! We can go to a few bars, then we can crash at one of our places. Preferably someone that has a few extra rooms so we don't have to hear drunk Aria and Fitz going at it"

"Hanna!" I gasped, "Come on..."

"Play nice girls," Spencer intervened.

"I actually really like the idea, Hanna. I think it would be great for us."

"See! I do have some decent ideas."

"We can stay at my house afterwards," Spencer said, "My parents are going away for the whole month of April so we would have the whole house to ourselves."

"That's great Spencer. Thank you so much everyone, you're all the best!"

"Aria, we wouldn't want to do anything less for you."

"Yeah! You're our best friend, we would do anything for you."

"Waiter! I want to buy us all cosmos!"

"Hanna! It's only lunch time!"

"Has that ever stopped me before?"

We all laughed and enjoyed our dinner. It felt just like old times, but better.


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't believe it was the end of March already and everything was going so quickly. We had officially planned the guest list and decided that we were going to Las Vegas for our honeymoon. Today was my bridal shower. It was going to be at my parent's house like the engagement party. Ezra and the guys were all going to hole up in our apartment and watch some sort of sporting event that was on television.

I arrived about an hour early to help my mom, Ezra's mom, and the girls set up. I was so happy that they were getting along so nicely. The even booked an appointment to get their nails done together earlier in the morning.

"There's our little bride to be!" Victoria came over and gave me a hug, "The girls and Addison are all upstairs getting ready upstairs."

"Hi Victoria! How are you?"

"I'm great! It's so good to be around everyone, I feel like I have my own little Rosewood family."

"You're always welcome here! We have Aria's old bedroom you and John can stay in anytime you want!" Ella came in the room, "Hi, Honey!"

"Hi Mom, is there anything I can help you guys with?"

"Uhmmm...no, I don't think so. We're just about ready. Just relax and wait for people to get here."

"Alright, sounds good." So I waited for a little bit and people started to come. The girl's mothers were there along with, Mike's girlfriend, and a few aunts and cousins of mine.

After we had our food, Hanna started to walk into the room, "Hey everyone...guess what time it is! Gift time!" Hanna had the ability to walk into a room and grab all of the attention without even saying a word, but when she opened her mouth, she commanded attention.

So I sat down by the gift table that was set up, and little Addison sat down on my lap while I opened presents. She was so intrigued by the sticky tape on the back of the pretty bows. I got some nice things. Emily and Maya got tickets for Ezra and I to go to the symphony. Spencer got me a gift card to the spa to use before the wedding. Hanna got me lacy white la perla lingerie that had rhinestones all over them, typical Hanna. I received a lot of gift cards to places. My mom was paying for our honeymoon, so that was her present. Ezra's mom bought us our wedding bands, so that was her present too.

After the party, I went back to the apartment and it was just Ezra and I. We had plans to do nothing but cuddle for the rest of the night. We were sitting on our big comfy chair that we both could easily fit side by side in and Ezra scooped ice cream for both of us.

"Can you believe our wedding is a less than two months away?" I asked.

"I know, isn't it crazy?"

"Are you excited?"

"Of course I am. I'm going to make the love of my life my wife!"

I smiled, "I can't wait."

"I can't wait for the honeymoon." He leaned over a little bit to bump me.

I chuckled, "Why do you say that?"

"Oh you know...to spend time with you"

"But you're spending time with me now," I teased.

"But we will be alone then,"

"We're alone now!"

"Aria, you know what I mean."

I giggled, "I know exactly what you mean."

"It will be fun to be in Vegas! Do a little sightseeing, you can do some shopping, we can hit up the bars and the casinos, see a show or two and just enjoy each other."

"I know hun, I'm excited, it's going to be great."

"How are you feeling about this combined bachelor bachelorette party?"

"If you disregard my disappointment that Hanna isn't going to order me a vast array of male strippers, I think it's a great idea."

Ezra chuckled, "I'm pretty disappointed too...about the male strippers that is, isn't a party without one. I think it's a good idea too. That's so nice of Spencer to let us crash at our house."

"yeah, in return I'm sure we will have to deal with more than enough comments from tipsy Spencer about you being my teacher."

"I think I can handle it" he smiled.

* * *

><p>Sorry this was a kind of pointless chapter. I felt like I would be leaving something out if I didn't include the bridal shower.<p>

The next chapter is going to be so much fun (bachelor parties & steamy scene!)

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

It was mid-April and more importantly the night of our bachelor-bachelorette party. Ezra and I were getting ready in our bedroom and Zack was getting ready in the bathroom. I put on a black ribbed tank top that had "Bride to be" written on the front in rhinestones. It wasn't exactly my style, but it was a present from Hanna, and when else do you get to wear something like that in your life? I also had on skinny dark jeans and knee high black boots. I even straightened my hair. Ezra looked amazing also, I kept sneaking peeks at him while we were getting ready. He was wearing a v-neck black tee shirt and dark jeans, simple but undeniably sexy. After we finished getting ready we piled into my car and drove to Spencer's. There was a whole slew of us going, Ezra, myself, Hanna, Hardy, Emily, Maya, Spencer, Toby, Zack, Mike, and his girlfriend, Rachel. When we got to Spencer's we got picked up by a limo that brought us to our first bar. We were planning on going to three, which were all in the Hollis area.

Before we got to the first bar, Emily pulled out a box from her purse.

"Here, Aria. We all thought you would need one of these!"

I opened it up, it was a gorgeous tiara. "Ahh! Girls!" I squealed, "It's so gorgeous."

Spencer then took it from me and put it on my head, "See, Aria. Told you that you were living in some parallel fairy tale universe. You wear it well."

"We're here guys! Let's get out and go in!" Maya said.

So we made our way into the bar and Zack ordered us all drinks. After that round, Spencer ordered them, followed by Rachel. After we were starting to feel the drinks kick in, we made our way to the dance floor. Ezra and I wrapped our arms around each other and moved to the beat of the music grinding up against one another. We all danced in a cluster and sang loudly to whatever techno song came on next, my personal favorite was a remixed version of Respect by Aretha Franklin. Which was always, in my opinion, a crowd favorite.

After a while of dancing we moved on to the next bar, where we just happened to be there on karaoke Saturday. We were of course thrilled, and the girls and I went on stage to sing Girls Just Want to Have Fun followed by It's Raining Men. In the state that we were in, it was absolutely horrible, but ridiculously fun.

Many shots and mixed drinks later, we decided that two bars were enough for our party and it was time to go back to Spencer's. We waited on the street for the limo to come. Ezra put his arms around me from behind.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?"

I turned around and gave him a quick kiss, "bull shit" I said with a smile. "You're so hot."

"Thank you," he chuckled, "see, I know how to take a complement."

"I want you." I whispered into his ear.

Just before he could answer me the limo finally came to take us to Spencer's. On the way there, I'm pretty sure that Emily was trying to make out with Zack, and Maya was completely on board. I'm not sure if that was just my imagination or what, but I wouldn't put it beyond those two.

We finally got to Spencer's, and we all went our separate ways. Ezra and I started to stumble our way up to one of the guest bedrooms.


	6. Chapter 6

Ezra's Point of View

We finally got to the threshold of one of the gigantic guest rooms of Spencer's house. We stumbled our way inside and I kicked the door shut behind us. Within seconds, I had Aria pinned up against the wall and we were passionately making out, our tongues fighting with each other for dominance. I fumbled to pull her tank top off over her head. Aria was wearing this amazing black lace bra that I just wanted to take off, before I could she pulled away.

"Here," she whispered, "we should probably lock this." She tiptoed over to the door and clicked the lock shut.

"Good idea," I replied. "Here," I took Aria's hand and led her over beside the bed.

"Let's get back to where we were," she whispered in my ear as she started planting kisses along my jaw, finally landing on my lips. We began making out again and it wasn't long before we had fallen on the bed.

"Do you think we'll remember any of this tomorrow?" She asked, sounding out of breath.

"Doubt it." I chuckled back.

* * *

><p>The room smelled like fresh linens, sweat, perfume, cologne, and alcohol. We climbed under the freshly washed sheets and within moments we were fast asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>So I totally hated the last scene I wrote from Aria's point of view, so I switched it up and wrote it from Ezra's.<p>

I really like writing from his point of view, so be on the look out for a new story from his point of view!

Hope you liked it, and I hope to get lots of awesome reviews from all of you :)


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up in a state of complete confusion, not to mention I had a horrible headache. I looked over at the clock, it read 11:54, I must have slept in. It took me a few minutes to put together where I was and what happened the night before. It took me even longer to realize that Ezra wasn't in bed with me. I went into the bathroom, splashed some water on my face, pulled my messy hair back, and put on a big white fluffy robe that was hanging on one of two hooks on the back of the bathroom door, Ezra must have taken the other one. I guess people were up, but I still tiptoed down stairs just to make sure that I didn't wake up anyone. When I got downstairs, it took me a few seconds to find everyone; they were all sitting around the dining room. Hanna looked up at me and started giggling; it wasn't long before Hardy, Mike, Spencer, Zack, and Maya were giggling with her.

"What?" I questioned, "What's so funny?"

"I already went through this about an hour ago, here," Ezra pulled out a seat beside him, "have a seat."

"Thanks hun"

"Ezra! Ohhhh! Ezra!" Hanna shouted in between giggles.

Ezra took a sip of coffee and wiped his mouth, half giggling himself, "We must not have been to quiet last night, Aria."

"Rachel was the only thing stopping me from crashing your little love session." Mike said to me, he turned to everyone else, "Hearing your sister go at it is never a pleasant sound."

"Mike, come on," I pleaded.

"I think what was going on in your bed was making the house shake!" Toby said.

Maya got up to put her coffee mug in the dishwasher, "Don't worry Aria, there's nothing wrong with having a little bit of fun the night of your bachelorette party." She placed her hands on my shoulders, "and it sounded like more than just a little big of fun."

"More like a lot of fun," Spencer chortled.

I buried my face in my palms; I was never ever drinking again.

"Come on guys," Ezra tried to get everyone off the subject, "How did everyone sleep?" Not his best attempt to change the subject.

"Once you and your girl stopped sounding like animals, I slept like a baby." Hardy replied, loving being able to heckle us.

"Well, at least we know you two have had practice for your wedding night that's coming up, don't want you guys to go into it unprepared." Zack added. He fit into our group of friends perfectly.

"Oh we knew that they weren't virgins, Zack," Emily added. "These two have been at it since Aria was in high school."

"Ugh!" I groaned and threw my head back, "Why me?"

Ezra kissed me on the forehead, "They're just jealous."

"If only I could get it like my big brother does!" Zack replied.

"Aria, we are just bugging you because you're the one getting married," Spencer added, "Whenever it's someone else's turn," at this, she shot a look at Toby, "You can get on us as much as you want."

"Holding you to that, Spence!"

"How much fun did we have last night?" Hanna said changing the subject.

"Thank you!" I mouthed to her.

"If I am remembering correctly, we had one hell of a time." She continued.

"If I remember correctly, Spencer here was taking shots while dancing on a table." Toby said.

"And that's the last time anyone will remember that. Am I correct?"

"Maybe." Toby chuckled.

"And if my memory serves me right," Rachel interrupted, "Maya, you were about to jump Zack's bones in the limo on the way back...and Emily, I don't think you were very shy about it either."

Emily blushed and Maya laughed, "Guilty as charged!" Of course that would be something that she wouldn't be afraid to admit.

"Ezra, you weren't the only person who got some last night!" Hardy exclaimed, sounding very proud of himself.

"What goes around comes around Hanna!" I interrupted.

"At least no one heard us!"

"Oh I'm sure the people right outside the bathroom could, Han" Hardy said.

"Ew! You two did it in a bathroom?" Spencer giggled.

"Hardy! I said we weren't going to tell anyone about that!"

"But you were drunk when you said it, and I can never take anything you say when you're drunk seriously."

Hanna shrugged, "He has a point."

"So that's where you two went when we were at the first bar!" Emily realized.

"Good job Hardy!" Mike exclaimed. Half the girls rolled their eyes at that comment.

"From what I can remember, my favorite part was when we did karaoke! It's been too long! Since what, Winter break our Sophomore year of college?" I asked.

"Girls Just Want to Have Fun." Hanna added with a nod, "Never gets old."

"I personally liked when you and Ezra sang together." Emily stated.

"Oh god," Ezra blushed.

"Don't go breaking my heart!" Maya sang.

"I couldn't if I tried!" Emily mocked.

"Really? We sang an Elton John song?"

Ezra nodded. "Note to self, Aria. Never drink again, especially around your friends."

"Oh Aria, you know you had a good time." Spencer said.

"I didn't have a good time, I had a great time!"

"Best bachelor slash bachelorette party ever!" Hanna squealed, "Well until the next one!"

I raised my coffee mug, "Cheers! To a great night with the bestest friends and family a couple could ask for. Thank you so much!"

"Cheers!" everyone replied and continued to take a sip from his or her coffee.

* * *

><p>What a ridiculously fun chapter to write! I especially love Hanna's comments!<p>

Please review, it would mean the world to me! I love reading them and try to respond to most of them too!


	8. Chapter 8

It was the night of the rehearsal dinner, the Thursday before the wedding. All of my family was in town and so was Ezra's. We had been crazy busy lately, so we had hardly seen any of them.

The actual rehearsal was scheduled for 6 pm, and it went off without a hitch. Everyone hit his or her cues perfectly. We all paraded in step with one another to the sound of the organ and the harp players that we had hired. Byron had tears in his eyes and he practiced walking me down the aisle. Addison practiced spreading flower petals everywhere. She told us earlier that she had practiced over and over at home. Our relatives read their readings without missing a word. My family sat on the left and Ezra's sat on the right. I could see Ella and Victoria struggling to not cry. Everything was seemingly perfect and rather promising for Saturday.

After the rehearsal, we were going to have dinner at the restaurant in the hotel that our reception was going to be held in. The hotel was also where our relatives from out of town were staying at and where we would be staying the night of the wedding. People who I haven't seen in years were mauling me to tell me how much I had grown up. Ezra and I were constantly introducing each other to relatives that we haven't yet been introduced to. We were happy when the initial meeting and greeting ended and we were able to sit at a table by our entourage of bridesmaids, groomsmen, and their significant others.

We ate our dinner and made small talk about the wedding with each other. Occasionally we would bring up our bachelor/bachelorette party that happened a few weeks ago, which would make us erupt into a giggle fit. Halfway through the dinner, little Addison came over to our table and sat on my lap which made us have to keep the conversations somewhat PG.

"You know what, Aria?" Emily asked me from across the table.

"What?" I shot back

"You two look adorable with a child!"

It took me a few seconds to remember that Addison was on my lap and Ezra was leaned in towards me with his hand on my leg. We did look like a little family.

I laughed, "It won't be for a while, Em."

"I'm just saying."

"She has a point, Aria." Spencer added.

"We need some _alone_ time as a couple." Ezra interjected. He could tell that the conversation was making me uncomfortable. I wanted to have kids more than anything, but not anytime soon. Ezra and I had talked it over on many more than just one occasion.

"You two keep it up the way you do, it won't be long!" Zack interrupted.

"Shut up baby brother." Ezra teased.

"Shh shh shhh!" Hanna hushed us, "It's speech time!" She said in a singsong voice, obviously excited.

She was right; it was speech time. My mom and dad were starting to stand up and wine was being poured for everyone. Of course a speech couldn't be made without a toast.

"First of all, thank you so much for coming we couldn't be more appreciative that all of you are here, and I'm sure our daughter and future son-in-law are just as happy." Byron started.

I squeezed Ezra's hand at the term son-in-law and he smiled.

"Now, we have to admit, our daughter did not meet Ezra in the most typical way to say the least." A few people chuckled at this, "and we weren't exactly happy that they were together in the first place. But, as time has progressed, we could not be happier that Aria and Ezra are with each other. I have never met a couple that I had been so comfortable calling soul mates. We know that they will be extremely happy together, and that is the best feeling for a parent, when your child is happy. So friends and family, let us toast to the most amazing daughter and son-in-law a man could ask for, Aria and Ezra."

At this point, everyone raised their glass and started clinking. We stood up and also thanked everyone for coming. After the thank yous subsided, desert was brought out. After desert, people started trickling out. After a while, the only people who remained was our table and our parent's and siblings.

"So are you two excited for Saturday?" Hanna gushed, "I know I am!"

I smiled, "Of course I am. The bridezilla in me is getting a little bit nervous, but I'm sure everything will go smoothly."

"Even if it doesn't, everything will be perfect." Ezra reassured me.

"You're going to look beautiful, Aria!" Emily exclaimed, "Ezra wait until you see the dress!"

At that, Ezra cupped his hands over his ears, "Stop! Stop! I want it to be a surprise."

"Oh please!" Hardy cut in, "What he cares the most about is what's going to be under the dress after everything goes down on Saturday!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Hardy, times like these are when comments like that are not appreciated! Of course I care about what you are going to look like, but I want it to be a surprise, it's bad luck to see the dress before the wedding day. But, I can't deny that I am excited for Saturday night."

"Boys will be boys!" Hanna added.

"Toby and Spencer have been gone for a while." Mike spoke up, "Do you guys know where they went?"

"No, I hardly didn't even notice they were gone. I'm sure they'll be back soon." Ezra answered.

About ten minutes later they did come back. About three steps into the restaurant, Spencer held up her left hand and we could tell by the tears in her eyes and the smiles on their faces what had happened. Us girls all started squealing.

"Spence!" I cried, "Come here!" We ran over to meet her and tears started streaming down all of our faces. Toby casually walked over to the boys still sitting at the table and they started to congratulate him.

We all studied the ring and attacked her with hugs.

After we had settled down and sat back down at the table. They told us what happened.

"So he asked me to come with him to the car, because he said he had a headache and he knew that I had meds in my purse which was in the car. We started to walk outside, and right in the courtyard he said he wanted to sit down for a minute. And of course, right now I'm concerned that he really doesn't feel well. But then he starts going on and on about how much he loves me and one thing lead to another and he was down on one knee and I said yes, and here we are!"

The ring was beautiful. It was a princess cut with smaller diamonds around the band, it had to be at least 2 karats.

"There's two of us with rocks on their fingers." Hanna remarked. "Emily, you and Maya won't be far behind I'm sure. But me, I'll never get married, always a bridesmaid never a bride!" She pouted.

We all laughed, typical Hanna.

I couldn't be happier. I was happy for Spencer, happy for myself, and so happy that Saturday was almost here. It was just starting to hit me that it was actually going to be happening. After all that we had been through, it was really going to happen, we were going to get married.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading! Hope you all enjoyed! Sorry it took so long for me to update, I've been super busy!<p>

If you thought this chapter was cute, just wait until the next one! It's going to be their big day!

Should I do the night of their wedding too? Let me know what you want to read!

If you are reading this make sure that you review! I promise I don't bite!


	9. Chapter 9

A thousand butterflies danced in my stomach as I laid in bed. Not nervous butterflies, but excited butterflies. Like the kind of butterflies I would get before the first day of school when I was little, the kind that keep you up until all hours of the morning. Or maybe like that feeling when you waited up as long as you could to see if you would see who really put your Christmas presents under the tree, but you ended up falling asleep anyhow. Or when you step on stage to perform. Or when you saw the first snow of the season.

Maybe these feelings had to do with the fact that I was at my parent's house. So many memories bubbled up inside of me. The thoughts of the times I had in this room and in this house sent chills down my spine. I had been living here when I met Ezra, when I met the girls, when Alli died. Downstairs on the couch is where Ezra sat my parents down to tell them that we were in love. Downstairs on the couch was where Ezra sat down my parents asking them for permission to marry me.

A nightlight was on, so I could see most of my room, somewhat in detail. I looked over to the open closet, where my dress was hanging. Seeing it lit up by the soft glow made the butterflies even worse…or better.

I got up and sat on the edge of my bed and looked around. I looked over at the nightstand that a pile of old books was piled up on. In the middle of the pile was the poetry book that Ezra's B-26 was published in. I pulled it out from the stack and laid down with it at the foot of my bed, closer to the nightlight so I could see it clearer. I opened to the page that I had once marked off with a post-it.

_It's a number.  
>It's a song.<br>It's a girl.  
>Smooth.<br>Pearl joy packed.  
>Gold falafel,<br>As through ice.  
>It's four-thirty.<br>Morning with Phone calls.  
>It's deaf mute.<br>It's cheap.  
>A foreign car.<br>Maybe bingo.  
>Lucky night?<br>Something says  
>It smells bad.<em>

I smiled to myself. The butterflies kicked in ten times more powerful than before. I had almost forgotten about this little gem. Little things like this made me fall in love with Ezra even further. His raw emotions pouring out on the paper in front of me left for me to read. I took a deep breath and closed the book.

I contemplated lying back down and attempting to fall asleep. I wish I could just cuddle up to Ezra and drift off to sleep in his arms, sleeping was always easy that way. There were no thoughts or worries or anything that would keep either of us from sleeping peacefully. However, we both didn't want to see each other before I walked down the aisle tomorrow, well…now it was today.

Right then and there it hit me, I was getting married in a matter of hours. The thought practically took my breath away and my heart started beating wildly. I laid back down in bed and stared at the ceiling fan that continuously rotated. It was mesmerizing. The pull chain clinked as it swung like a pendulum, which put me into an even deeper trance. Somewhere between then and the morning, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>I realize it's short, but I wanted it to be that way!<p>

Thank you so much for reading & I hope you enjoyed it!

If you're reading this please review, it would mean the world to me! :)


	10. Chapter 10

We stood at the back of the church. I took a deep breath as Ella straightened out the back of my dress. The girls were all lined up in their turquoise dresses, holding their bouquets. Hanna handed me my bouquet of white roses. We all had tears in our eyes. Within seconds, tears were streaming down our faces and we were all collapsing into each other's arms.

"I just can not believe it's happening," Emily whispered in between sobs, "I mean, look at us, we are grown ups now. It seems just like yesterday that…"

"…we were in high school," Hanna completed. "

She was right, where had the time gone? We were not children anymore. I was getting married, Spencer was engaged, and we were all in the _real world_ that once scared the hell out of all of us. It was in our wildest dreams that something like this, a wedding, would actually happen one day.

"You know that this isn't going to change anything," Spencer added. "Even though you two are getting married, and our lives are changing faster than we can fathom, we're still going to stay as close as we are. We have been through too much together to throw it all away."

"You guys are amazing, I could not have asked for three of the most perfect bridesmaids."

"No, you are amazing, Aria!" Hanna cooed, "You look flawless."

For once in my life, I believed her. After days of preparation, I finally felt gorgeous and princess-like. My hair was perfectly curled, with not a strand out of place. My hair was pulled half way up and I had my veil pinned into place in the back of my hair. My makeup was done with precision, thanks to Hanna. Ever since we were in high school, she promised each of us that as long as she got to be a bridesmaid, she would do our makeup for our wedding, obviously I took her up on the offer. My jewelry was lent to me from my mom, taking care of the "something borrowed" and the diamonds shined like the brightest stars. Even though I felt amazing, I still had butterflies the size of whales in my stomach. Of course Ezra was going to think that I was beautiful, but I was nervous-excited to see his face as I walked down the aisle. I had no idea how he was going to react. Was he going to be surprised? Was he going to smile? Was he going to be left speechless? Was he going to tear up? The possibilities left me breathless.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and it was my dad. Seeing him choked me up for a second. I guess this was actually the time. I hugged him and Ella for a moment. I could see tears in both of their eyes. When Ella pulled away she reached behind me and pulled a layer of my veil over my face and hugged me once more. Mike then walked over from a few feet away; he grabbed my hand for a second and then put his arm out for mom to grab onto.

The music started to well up from the organ that was playing in the balcony. People started parading down the aisle of the church. Thoughts were racing through my head. This had been my dream for so long. Since the first time that I met Ezra at the bar at Hollis, I have been fantasizing about marrying him. I imagined every detail from the colors that the bridesmaids would have their nails painted, to the song that would play as we left the church, to the things that I would say to people to thank them, to the way that people would look at me as I walked down the aisle. Now I was living these moments, and nothing could have prepared me for the emotional swell that was happening in my body. After all that we had been through during this relationship, it seemed like nothing mattered now, it was just Ezra and I and our love for one another.

Then, the song changed and the organist started playing louder, this was our cue. Byron squeezed my arm and we started marching down the aisle like we had practiced. As soon as I stepped into the church, the guests all came to their feet. I could not believe this was happening. It was like a scene out of a movie. Instead of looking at the guests who were gleaming at me, I had my eyes fixated at the front of the church. There was Ezra. He was smiling, however it was not a forced smile, it was the kind of smile that came from within and lit you up like the brightest star in the sky. He was beaming. I could also tell that he had tears in his eyes, but they were not going to escape. I also saw the girls standing at the altar waiting for me; they were all wiping tears from their eyes. I could have savored this moment forever. However, this was not about me, it was about us. I finally reached the altar. Byron pulled back my veil and gave me a hug and a kiss.

There I stood facing Ezra. We looked each other in the eyes and he mouthed to me, "I love you" and of course, I whispered it back.

The ceremony went on, as much as I was trying to absorb every second of it, it was going by too quickly for me to hold on to it.

* * *

><p>Before I could even breathe, the priest looked at Ezra and I "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Those words left me breathless. "You may now kiss the bride."<p>

Ezra grabbed the back of my head and pulled me towards him. Our lips met and it felt like the first time that we had ever kissed. It was pure and passionate. After he pulled away the kiss lingered on my lips and I felt dizzy with happiness. The guests started clapping, but I did not even notice.

"I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Ezra Fitz!"

* * *

><p>YAY! I am SO HAPPY I finally wrote the ending, and I LOVED writing it!<p>

Any thoughts on where I should go next? Let me know!

and if you are reading this...PLEASE review! It would mean the world to me =)


	11. Chapter 11

Ezra's POV

* * *

><p>We walked hand in hand up to our room. We were a little bit uneasy on our feet from the few drinks that we had. On the walk up, we were practically silent, only sharing a short laugh every few moments.<p>

When we finally reached the door, I saw her turn her head to look at me. I turned to her, wrapped my arms around her and gave her a kiss. Aria and I had been kissing all night, but I could not get enough of it.

"I love you." She whispered.

I smiled at her and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "I love you more, Aria Fitz." Just saying her name gave me chills.

Then, I fluidly scooped her off her feet and held her in my arms. I saw her give me a look.

"You didn't think I wasn't going to carry you over the threshold did you?"

She just laughed and nuzzled her head into me.

Thank goodness she was so small, it allowed me to easily unlock and open the door without fumbling and ruining the moment.

I was taken aback by how beautiful our room looked, it was a suite and it was the most lavish hotel room I had ever seen. I carried her over to the bed and kissed her shoulder before setting her down.

"You look so beautiful," I said, practically thinking out loud, "My beautiful bride." I beamed at her.

"Thank you hun, you look handsome yourself." She replied.

"I'm going to go in the bathroom for a moment, and then if you need to go in there it's all yours…but then you are all mine." I gave her a quick kiss and walked to the bathroom.

I gave myself a quick look in the mirror. Holy shit, I couldn't believe this was happening. We've had sex before, but this was different, this had no option but to be perfect. I grabbed my bag from under the sink, thank goodness Hanna and Hardy had come in earlier to prepare the room for us and bring all our stuff in. I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste and quickly brushed my teeth. I was practically shaking from the nervous and excited energy that was building up inside of me. I threw the toothbrush and paste on the corner of the sink and reached for the bottle of cologne that was in my bag, sprayed it twice on myself and gave myself one more look in the mirror. I took one more deep breath and opened the door.

I turned around the corner and saw Aria looking in the ornate full length mirror that added to the charm of the room.

"Hi beautiful." I said walking closer to you.

"Hard to believe isn't it?" she questioned, still gazing in the mirror.

"What that we're married?" I said with a smile, walking up and putting my hands on her waist from behind.

"Well…I guess…but I was just thinking about everything."

"Meaning what?"

Aria turned around to face me, I couldn't get over how incredibly gorgeous she looked.

"Think back to when we first met, Ezra…"

I nodded, showing that I understood where she was coming from.

"How did we do it? How did we make it so far? If we would have told people back then they would have…"

"…thought we were insane?" I completed her sentence.

"Not only that…"

"Aria," I practically whispered, pulling her closer and kissing her forhead, "I love you."

"That's why we're here, Ezra. It's a truly amazing thing…I'm having troubles trying to fathom it all…and I love you, I love you more than anything."

"It is amazing honey, you are amazing."

"And look at us! You look so sexy in a tux." she let out an adorable laugh while looking me in the eyes.

I looked back at her and our eyes locked. I have no idea what set it off, but within seconds our lips were pressing up against one another's and our tongues were pushing further into each other's mouths. I picked her up without pulling our lips apart and laid her on the bed.

She pulled me closer to her by pulling on my tie and she started to untie it, making it easier for her to unbutton my shirt. While we continued kissing, I reached my arms around her as she arched her back and allowed me to undo the back of her dress. I placed a trail of kisses from her mouth down to the center of her chest where the top of her dress was. I pulled her dress off and gently laid it on the floor.

She looked like an angel, she was wearing the sexiest white lace lingerie I have ever seen.

She inhaled deeply and arched her body.

The rest was a blur. A blur of love and passion.


End file.
